This love is supernatural
by Lowan
Summary: Une jeune femme qui a perdu le peu qu'elle avait, elle est incapable de gérer son pouvoir. Il n'y a que lui qui pourra l'aider. Assez sombre, romance entre Tesla et une personne de mon invention.


Titre : This love is supernatural.

Rated : K+

Genres : C'est sombre au début, mais il y aura de la romance si tout ce passe bien.

Résumé : « Ça y est, tout se libère, je ferme les yeux et laisse ce trop plein d'énergie quitter violemment mon corps. »

Note de l'auteur : Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je sais que certains ne vont probablement pas aimer, cette histoire va contenir une histoire romantique entre une jeune femme (19 ans) de mon invention et notre très cher vampire. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre d'histoire, passe votre chemin. Si vous appréciez, tant mieux, n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout.

Vous risquez de trouver ce chapitre un peu long, mais il est nécessaire pour planter le décors.

Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux de mon invention bien sûr.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

...

Je n'en peux plus de ces disputes incessantes. Les rares soirs où je parviens à fermer l'œil, ils me réveillent, et ma nuit est fichue. Père boit un peu de whisky en trop, maman lui demande de venir se mettre au lit. Il faut la comprendre, il est tard et si elle se couche avant lui, il la réveille en s'installant dans le lit bien plus tard encore. Elle est fatiguée, elle travaille trop dur pour un si petit salaire. Et c'est la même chose tout le temps, il ne supporte pas qu'elle lui demande de venir dormir. Il a l'impression qu'elle veut imposer sa volonté et il ne supporte pas ça. Mais maman veut simplement se reposer un peu, et elle se fait hurler dessus pour cela. Comme elle est fatiguée, elle hurle elle aussi, et plus le ton monte, plus il m'est difficile d'en faire abstraction. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse mal, qu'elle ne puisse rien faire face à lui. Et je sais que si je ne me calme pas, je vais encore provoquer un accident. Comme dans mon ancienne école il y a quelques années.

Mais j'ai grandi, et je suis adulte maintenant, je devrais savoir quoi faire. Mais non. Même à dix-neuf ans je ne suis pas capable de tenir tête à Père.

J'entends un bruit de choc, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait frappé dans un meuble. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur maintenant. Je me lève doucement, et je frissonne, mon maigre pyjama ne me protégeant pas du froid hivernal. On a pas assez d'argent pour mettre le chauffage dans ma chambre, seulement dans la leur. J'enfile une paire de chaussettes, les plus épaisses que je trouve, et j'entends ma mère commencer à pleurer. Je ne supporte pas quand elle pleure, aussi je me dépêche, et prend ma robe de chambre que je resserre bien autour de moi.

Je descend l'escalier sans bruit et le cœur remplit d'appréhension. Je me retrouve dans le couloir, mais il n'y a plus de bruit et je retiens difficilement un sanglot. Je me rapproche du salon à pas feutrés, mais quand j'aperçois ma mère couchée par terre, je porte ma main à la bouche et je ne peux plus faire un geste. Il y a du sang sous sa tête sur le tapis, et sur le coin de la table aussi. Elle a un bleu affreux sur la tempe, et mon père est debout à coté d'elle, le point encore serré d'avoir frappé. Je tremble de peur, et lève les yeux vers Père, qui me regarde de ses yeux vitreux.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ? Retourne dormir ! »

Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère, je sens les larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues. Père vient de tuer maman et il veut que je retourne me coucher, tranquillement et comme si de rien n'était. Il a tué maman. La seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment malgré ce que je suis. Il a tué maman, et cette phrase se répète encore et encore dans mon esprit, jusqu'à s'y imprégner totalement.

Ce ne sont plus des larmes de tristesse qui coulent maintenant, mais de colère, et Père s'en aperçoit. Il recule, il sait ce qui arrive quand je suis en colère ou paniquée, comme maintenant. Il prend la direction du couloir, probablement dans l'intention de s'enfuir de la maison, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je sens l'énergie monter progressivement en moi, se répandre dans chacun de mes vaisseaux sanguins, et je me mets à marcher à la suite de Père. Il est presque arrivé à la porte, mais il ne sortira pas, il le sait, et moi aussi. Je m'arrête et je ne contrôle plus rien. Ni l'énergie qui va s'évacuer de mon organisme par une onde destructrice, ni le sang qui se met à couler de mon nez, ni le cri de rage et de douleur qui sort de ma gorge.

Cette onde là est la plus forte que j'ai jamais généré, je le sens, c'est comme une libération. Par elle, c'est toute la colère, le désespoir et la tristesse qui fuient mon corps. Père se retourne, juste à temps pour voir la vague qui va le frapper s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. C'est la dernière foi que je le vois en vie, et je suis la dernière image qu'il aura de ce monde. Il l'emportera avec lui comme un souvenir forcé de la fille qu'il n'a jamais su aimer car elle lui a causé trop de problème. Comme la fille dont il vient de tuer la mère, la femme dont il était censé être amoureux, et qui était amoureuse de lui.

Ça y est, tout se libère, je ferme les yeux et laisse ce trop plein d'énergie quitter violemment mon corps. Père s'écroule, je l'ai tué, et je ne ressens pas une once de regret car l'image du corps de maman à terre dans le salon me revient trop vite en mémoire. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison une seconde de plus. J'enfile vite une paire de baskets, en tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui secouent mon corps fragile, puis j'essuie le sang de mon nez du revers de la main. Je me tourne vers la porte, il va falloir que je passe par dessus le corps de Père. Je prends sur moi, passe un pied après l'autre de l'autre coté de son corps inerte, et je franchis la porte. Je ne ferme pas à clé, ça ne sert à rien.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dehors par ce froid glacial. Je prends la direction du centre-ville, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi n'y où aller d'ailleurs. Non, je n'ai nul part où aller...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il faut que je parte d'ici au plus vite. Peut être qu'une idée me viendra en marchant. Par contre, je n'ai rien qu'un pyjama et une robe de chambre sur moi, et cela ne me protège absolument pas du froid qui règne ici dehors. Il est clair que si je ne trouve pas d'endroit un minimum chauffé, je ne passerais pas la nuit. Et pourtant, cela ne me dérange pas d'avantage. Je suis en état de choc, ma mère a été frappée par Père et il a fallut qu'elle se cogne brusquement la tête contre la table. J'ai tué Père à cause de ce foutu truc anormal que je ne contrôle pas, et me voilà qui marche dans la rue au beau milieux de la nuit et en plein hiver.

Advienne que pourra, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière.

…

« - Je prends le volant, et ce n'est pas une question.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Tu sais ce qu'on dit : femme au volant, égal accident. »

A peine la phrase est-elle sortie de sa bouche qu'Henry reçut une claque en plein sur le crane.

« - Aouh ! C'était juste une blague Kate.

- Ah ouai, et bien tes blagues de machos tu peux te les mettre où je pense, mon loup.

- Te vexe pas, mais je connais ta façon de conduire, et franchement, j'aimerai autant que ça soit moi aujourd'hui.

- Et bien tant pi, on est pressés et tu ne sais pas conduire vite. Tu conduiras au retour.

- Pff tu parle... »

Henry n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser Kate s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Et à son grand désarroi, celle-ci conduisit aussi vite qu'à son habitude. Ils étaient chargés de retrouver un phénomène en liberté dans la ville, et Kate ne voulait pas s'attarder la dessus.

« - Surveille tes instruments, arrête moi quand le signal s'emballe.

- Ça marche. »

Les yeux rivés sur son écran, Henry guidait Kate selon l'ampleur de son signal, jusqu'à finalement lui demander de s'arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une ruelle sombre, armés de leurs armes paralysantes, et près à attraper la bête.

« - Il doit être quelque part par là, prévint Henry.

- Qu'il se montre, je suis prête. »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'anormal fit son apparition à ce moment là en jaillissant d'une poubelle. Henry le vit bondir, et eut à peine le temps de prévenir sa partenaire.

« - Attention ! »

Kate se retourna juste à temps pour éviter l'animal. Henry fut le plus rapide, et envoya une salve paralysante sur la créature. Elle s'effondra au premier coup reçut, étant peu résistante vu sa petite taille.

« -Woah. Bon, et bien, une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Kate.

- Comme tu dis. Ne traînons pas ici d'avantage, on a de la chance de pas s'être fait voir.

- T'as raison. On le prends et on rentre. »

…

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je marche maintenant, je suis frigorifiée. J'ai rejoint le centre ville, il est quasiment désert à cette heure. Et quant aux quelques passants que je croise, ils ne s'occupent absolument pas de moi ni de ma tenue peu adaptée à un temps pareil. Tant mieux, je me vois mal expliquer à un inconnu trop curieux que j'ai tué Père parce qu'il a lui même tué maman. Non, c'est mieux que personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Je continue de marcher, et je me retrouve devant une boutique exposant pleins de nouveautés technologiques en vitrine. Je m'arrête, pas pour les gadgets, non. Mais pour les nombreuses télévisions qui sont en train de diffuser une chaîne météo. J'observe le présentateur. Plutôt grand, faux blond -ça se voit à ses sourcils-, et avec un sourire un peu trop blanc pour être naturel. Ah, vu les températures qui s'affichent il va parler de la vague de froid qui s'abat sur la ville. Il en parle, cela se voit, et, une chose me choque. Il est en train de remarquer les chiffres plus que bats et pourtant son sourire colgate ne s'efface pas.

« -Crétin. Tu dors dans une maison chauffée, toi. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

J'ai parlé à voix haute, et ai fait se retourner un homme qui passait à ce moment là. Devant son air surprit, je baisse la tête et reprends ma marche. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je pourrais m'installer, aussi je marche au hasard pendant un bon petit bout de temps. J'arrive dans une rue sombre et peu fréquentée, et je me dis que quitte à s'endormir et mourir de froid, autant le faire là où vous ne dérangerez personne.

Je m'assois sur le sol gelé, m'adosse à un mur et laisse ma tête se poser contre les briques dures et froides. C'est bientôt finis, je le sens. Je vais m'endormir, la fatigue et le froid me faisant fermer les yeux de plus en plus, et je ne me réveillerais pas. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un me trouveras au matin et je ne resterais pas là trop longtemps à me faire grignoter par les rats.

Je grimace à cette pensée, mais je sens le sommeil gagner peu à peu mon corps. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer pour de bon, et j'essaie d'imaginer le visage de ma mère. Je veux partir avec elle, et ne plus jamais souffrir comme j'ai si souvent souffert de ma différence depuis ma naissance.

Cependant, alors que j'allais laisser Morphée me prendre et m'emmener au pays des rêves, une camionnette s'arrête au carrefour en bas de la rue, à dix mètres de moi. Peu importe qui c'est, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas venir par ici. Une jeune femme typée et à l'allure sure d'elle sort de la place conducteur, et j'entends une autre portière claquer de l'autre coté. Je ne vois pas l'autre personne, mais la fille ouvre les portes arrières et lui lance quelque chose, une arme il me semble. Je devrais être choquée ou effrayée, mais même ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Ils ne s'occupent pas de moi, d'ailleurs ils ne m'ont même pas vu. La fille prend une arme elle aussi, et referme les portes. Ils se dirigent dans la rue d'en face, et je peux maintenant voir que la jeune femme est accompagnée d'une homme. Je ne vois pas son visage, ils me tournent le dos. Ils s'avancent dans la rue sombre jusqu'à disparaître de ma vue.

J'essaie de rester éveillée pour les voir revenir mais je n'y parviens pas, mes paupières se font vraiment trop lourdes. Je m'endors rapidement, en croyant enfin que cette fois ci serait la bonne pour la fin de toutes ces horreurs.

…

Henry et Kate retournèrent à la camionnette, et la jeune indienne ouvrit les portes arrières à son partenaire qui tenait la créature dans les bras. Il la déposa dans une cage prévue à cette effet, puis Kate referma les portes. Ils se dirigèrent chacun du même coté, la jeune femme ayant promit à Henry qu'il conduirait au retour.

« - T'avais dis que tu me laisserais conduire, donc tu me laisse conduire.

- Oh allez s'il te plaît, on sera rentrés plus vite si c'est moi. »

Le loup-garou lança un autre argument, mais Kate aperçut quelque chose en face d'elle et ne l'écouta pas. Elle était certaine de distinguer une forme humaine recroquevillée contre un mur, reposant sur le sol froid de la ruelle. Elle stoppa Henry dans son discourt d'un geste de la main, et celui ci suivit son regard pour voir ce qui attirait son attention.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Regarde, y'a quelqu'un allongé là bas.

- Sûrement un SDF, on va pas le ramener quand même ?!

- Attends, je veux juste voir si on peut faire quelque chose ou pas.

- Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. »

Mais Kate ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'avança dans la rue jusqu'à se tenir juste devant la personne immobile allongée au sol. Elle s'accroupit, et écarta les cheveux du visage de la personne inconsciente.

« - Henry ! C'est une jeune fille, on peut pas la laisser là !

Henry la rejoint, et soupira.

« - Ouai, t'as raison. On n'a qu'à la ramener, le doc ne dira rien. Mais je te préviens, on ne ramasse pas toutes les malheureuses personnes qu'on trouve !

- T'inquiète. Mais elle est encore en vie, et elle est bien trop jeune pour qu'on la laisse mourir comme ça.

- Ok, ok. On la ramène. Aide moi à la porter. »

Henry avait froid, il en avait plein le dos et voulais juste rentrer. Aussi il entreprit de porter la jeune fille inconsciente avec l'aide de Kate. Ils la déposèrent à l'arrière, sur une couverture.

« - Vas-y Henry, prends le volant.

- Volontiers, mais pourquoi ?

- Je reste avec elle à l'arrière.

- Ça marche. »

Henry prit donc le volant, et ils se mirent en route pour rentrer au Sanctuaire, avec leur nouvelle pensionnaire. Ils ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde qu'ils venaient de trouver un phénomène capable d'émettre des ondes de choc si destructrices qu'elles pouvaient vous tuer du premier coup.

…

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Oui, c'est assez sombre, mais rassurez vous ça ne va pas le rester tout le long de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
